A person driving or walking at a distance from an electric fence has no means of ascertaining if the fence is charged or not, without checking the controller in the barn or actually touching the wire, or seeing an animal brush against the fence and quickly back away therefrom having been shocked.
A preliminary search has been conducted and the following patents were uncovered: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,932, 2,476,033, 3,913,888, 3,364,424, 2,562,434.
None of these patents disclose the concept of the present invention.